Enterprise software systems can include computer software used to satisfy the needs of an organization rather than individual users. Services provided by enterprise software can include business-oriented tools such as online shopping, online payment processing, interactive product catalogue, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, occupational health, enterprise application integration, enterprise forms automation, and the like. As enterprises have similar departments and systems in common, enterprise software is often available as a suite of customizable programs. Generally, the complexity of these tools requires specialist capabilities and specific knowledge.
A software application (e.g., an enterprise software solution) typically provides only 80 to 90 percent of a customer's needs. Customizing the software to meet the remaining 10 to 20 percent of the customer's needs often costs as much as, if not more than, meeting the first 80 to 90 percent. These costs are often expended integrating external data sources and/or functionalities into the application and coupling information from different enterprise services. Consultants may be required and resources are expended in order to educate users and extend the application. Often development is needed to integrate additional functionality.